Back To Your Heart
by SilverBunny
Summary: Well...it's a short story about Usagi and Mamoru, and it takes place during the breakup period^^;;;*One parter*


AN: Hi guys, this is a song fic about Usagi and Mamoru -who else?- and it takes place in the breaking up period, hope you like it, and don't forget to e-mail me ok? Thanks^_^  
Thanks: I'd like to thank Nat-chan for her support and lady spring-chan for posting my fics, and thank you minna for reading, you guys are the best^_^  
Disclaimers: I do not own sailormoon or any of it's characters, and I do not own ' back to your heart' it belongs to the back street boys not me, I'm just 'borrowing' it for a while, that's all, honest *_*  
*******************************************************  
Back to your heart  
By: Silver bunny  
E-mail: moonsilverbunny@hotmail.com   
  
@-------------------------------------------  
  
It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
@------------------------------------------  
  
A handsome young man walked into the Crown Arcade with his eyes searching for a particular, beautiful blond, whom he loved so much. And there she was, sitting with her friends, so tender and fragile. Although she was smiling at her friends, her beautiful eyes showed deep sadness and sorrow. He couldn't bear to see her sad anymore. He was determined to wipe the sorrow and sadness from her angelic face forever. He walked to her and as soon as he approached her, he said  
"Usagi..."  
She shot her head up looking at him with longing in her wide blue eyes  
"Can I talk to you for a sec, please?" he asked quietly   
"Mamo-ch... Mamoru-san" she whispered in the verge of tears   
"You... want to talk to me???" she continued with hesitation and disbelief.  
He nodded and said  
"I don't think that this is a good place for talking, I'll wait for you by the lake, okay?" he said that and left the arcade without even noticing the other girls or Motoki, his best friend.  
  
"What are you waiting for Usagi-chan? Go after him, GO" encouraged Minako   
"You think I should, Minako-chan?"  
"OF COURSE she thinks so, we ALL do" answered Rie leading her to the door...  
  
*******************************  
In the park, she found him standing by the lake, waiting for her.  
"So, what do you want to talk about, Mamoru-san?" she whispered, looking at the ground.  
He didn't answer her immediately. He looked at her for a while, remembering how it felt to hold her and kiss her, remembering the warmth and happiness he felt when he's around her, and remembering the nightmare, which haunted him for countless nights. The nightmare, in which he saw the love of his life die. The nightmare, which he thought of as a vision and a warning, UNTIL last night...Last night, he was visited by an UN-usual woman. That woman introduced her self to him as 'sailor Pluto, the guardian of time'. She knew everything about his dream. And she proved to him that this dream would never happen, at least the last part of it. Then, when she left, he slept for seven straight hours without any dreams...........  
  
@--------------------------------------------  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew...  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  
@--------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi" he said with great regret in his voice  
"I'm sorry for breaking up with you, will you forgive me? Please"  
"Why?" she asked, her voice full of hurt and sorrow, "Why did you break up with me?"  
"Because I was a fool, that's why" he continued looking at her eyes," Will you take me back...Usako?"  
"You can't just do that, Mamoru, you can't ask me that without any kind explanation, you broke up with me without telling me why, and now you want me back without trying to explain? I am NOT A TOY Mamoru, you broke my heart and you hurt me so much. I'm sorry, Mamoru, but I don't think I can trust you with my heart anymore, Goodbye" she said that and ran away, crying fiercely.  
  
@-----------------------------------------------------  
I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl  
@-----------------------------------------------------  
  
As for Mamoru, he just stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe what just happened. Did he hurt her that much? How did it all begin? How did he loose her? Then it hit him, he LOST her??? He lost the BEST thing in his life... he lost his Usako.... And for what? A STUPID dream? No, no... he can't afford to loose her, he'll win her back, even if it is the last thing he'll ever do. And with that determined thought, he ran after her, knowing -exactly- where he'll find her.  
  
@-------------------------------------------------------  
Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me  
The words to say  
The road to take   
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart  
@---------------------------------------------------  
  
In the temple, he found her with her friends. She was sitting on the temple's steps, with her face buried in her palms, obviously still crying. When the girls saw him, they stepped away from her, but didn't leave the place. He came closer to her, but he didn't dare to touch her..........  
"Usako...."  
She didn't answer  
"Usako, please, please find it in your heart to forgive me, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I can't bare to live without you. I broke up with you because of a dream, a warning, in which you died, because of our relationship. I thought that by breaking up with you, I'd protect you. I know I was wrong, and I shouldn't have done that. A friend opened my eyes and made me see what I've done. My only consolation is that I did it out of pure love and nothing else. Please give me another chance Usako; give me a chance to prove my love. I love you, Usako; I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world. So please, give me another chance, a chance to find a way back to your heart"  
  
@----------------------------------------------------  
I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead   
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart  
@-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can't come back to my heart Mamoru, you want to know why? Because.... You never left it in the first place" whispered Usagi softly, lifting her head and looking into his eyes. When she did, he saw nothing, in her eyes, but pure, honest love and devotion. And before he could say anything, she threw her self in his arms and hugged him tightly...  
"I love you my sweet Usako"  
"And I love you, Mamo-chan"  
And then, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Forgetting the whole world, and forgetting the four girls who stood there with tears of happiness in their eyes  
@---------------------------------------------------------  
And find a way back to your heart.........................  
  
****************************************************  
THE END.......  
Please e-mail me and tell me what you think about it Kay?? pleassssssse  



End file.
